


Addicts

by Kirsten



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo snorted as he watched Gojyo drink their fetid water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicts

Sanzo snorted as he watched Gojyo drink their fetid water. "What are you trying to prove?"

"That I'm manlier than you, San-chan." Gojyo finished the rest of the water and rested back against their cell wall with a sigh. "Aaahh. That hit the spot, right there."

"You're a moron," said Sanzo. "If I had my gun, I'd kill you."

"But you don't have your gun," Gojyo snickered. "Or your fan. The only thing you've got right now is your potty mouth."

"Don't expect me to help when you're puking up your guts."

"Sanzo!" Gojyo exclaimed. "How dare you suggest it! I wouldn't expect that from you _anyway_."

Sanzo snarled, and decided to ignore Gojyo for the rest of eternity. How hard could it be? It was Gojyo: trivial, insubstantial, moronic Gojyo. All Gojyo ever talked about was nothing. Gojyo _was_ nothing. He was nothing, he was dust, he was smoke in the wind. How hard could it be, to ignore smoke in the wind?

"I'd really like to fuck you right now," Gojyo said. "Think we could manage it before Goku and Hakkai get here?"

"Get lost," Sanzo said, but he didn't push Gojyo back, when Gojyo leaned over and kissed him. He was breathless when Gojyo pulled away.

"I know what you're thinking," Gojyo said, grinning. He touched a gentle hand to Sanzo's cheek; Sanzo shoved him in the chest.

"You don't know shit," Sanzo said. "And I really need a cigarette."

Gojyo laughed at that, like he really did know what Sanzo was thinking. Sanzo rolled his eyes, because Gojyo didn't know. He didn't.

He couldn't possibly know.

"Yeah," Gojyo whispered into Sanzo's ear. "I could really use a smoke, too."


End file.
